Ragnarok
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: During a Coo upon the vilage of Konoha Naruto is saved by a man who held a deep hatred for both Naruto and Kyuubi and is taken across the ocean to a land where beasts roam the land and humans do battle with hardened steel and eldrich magic, Ragnarok onlin


This is a crossover with Ragnarok online, to those who are so uninformed of what Ragnarok is look it up, there's plenty of information about it and its easy to find, it'll just take a minute and you'll thank me for it later

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, I don't own Ragnarok online

-Prologue-

_'My earliest memory was when I was barely four and only a single day after my birthday, October eleventh and an extremely cold day as there were icicles forming on the windowsill of my dingy apartment at the top floor of a crumbling apartment complex that had been almost completely vacated as everyone with any sense fled from the "Demon child"'_

_'I had run out of perishable foodstuffs and milk and decided on a whim to venture out of the mostly abandoned building earlier then that of most people, partly because I didn't like to be around too many people at one time and partly because I found it hard to concentrate without food'_

_'I was by no means a healthy child nor was I loved or shown the rights and wrongs of the world that is expected of every child and even at that young innocent age I felt the cold spite which I directed at families of smiling children who thought nothing of how well off they were compared to me'_

_'But I'm getting off track here so where was I... Oh yes that was it, I had left the house just after six in the morning the cold winter solstice had already set in even though the sun burned brightly in the air, I shivered my thin woollen clothing that I had salvage from a dumpster did nothing to protect me from the biting winds that buffeted across my body chilling my pale skin'_

_'I closed the heavily gratified door but did nothing to lock it, it didn't matter if I did or didn't if someone wanted entry they'd just bang it down so, it was something even a four year old learnt quickly and replacing a jimmied lock was far too much trouble'_

_'My steps echoed across the concrete floor unforgiving in its menacing grey and dusty appearance and I idly kicked an empty can down the flight of stairs watching its decent as I too made my way down'_

_'It was eerily silent that day, not the extremely early hustle and bustle of merchants opening their shops early, not the voices of angry civilians as ninja trekked across their roof tops waking them from their blissful slumber, there wasn't even the cawing and cheeping of birds singing to the world how they flew in the great blue sky'_

_'If I had been older I would of drawn a resemblance of such quite akin to the clam before the storm, silly me if I had been older I would of most likely had the sense to lock myself in my room and never leave and instead hope that I could live of the muddy water that ran from my sinks'_

_'Not that I would admit to being a coward'_

_'I walked across the frost covered dirt ground and out of the slums of Konoha paying little mind to the decrepit bums and shady people who lived in the alleys though I remember at the time even those of the lower class weren't present either but as I cared little for their existence I had stupidly payed the quirk of fate no mind ignoring what could have changed my situation entirely'_

_'Noise had filtered into my ears somewhere along the fifth block of my travel, the unmistakeable sound of hardened steel ringing of similar steel filled me with dread and all at once I realised Konoha was at war'_

_'But unlike most wars Konoha wasn't against another ninja village like the legendary shinobi war of the five great elemental countries or even the Samurai that were under the service of Daimyo and lords of warring states and minor countries'_

_'No this war was far closer to home'_

_'Konoha was at war with itself'_

_'Many factions split apart in clans, families and those with differing ideals and beliefs were slaughtering each other in seemingly random acts of violence, each other's crimes being ranged from those so pitiful that it hurt to think about to the epic struggles that would decide the fate of Konohagakure, the Village hidden in the leaves'_

_'In the end it could be split into three main groups,'_

_'Loyalists, those who followed the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi who tried valiantly to protect his beloved village who sought to prosecute me and felt fit to place blame upon my shoulders for every woe they suffered, the kind old man was good natured but he felt too much for every single person that lived within the guarded walls of leaf village and I knew that kindness, no mater how well intended would spell his death and all the work he accomplished with it'_

_'The second group if you could call it a group consisted of council members who wished for 'the vile corrupt demon's monstrous head laid on a silver platter' preferably served cold and drenched in its own juices, The Hyuuga clan along with the Inuzuka, Yamanaka and Haruno clan who except for the Hyuuga had much to gain as minor noble families that would rise in power if their coo succeeded placing them above the rest of the power hungry rats'_

_'I don't truly know why the Hyuuga joined the council but I believe it was partly because Hiashi felt that change was much needed as it was his twin brother's death that made him disgruntled at how Konoha was being led, either that or he no longer cared what happened to Konoha but in the end these are simply my unfounded assumptions and not facts'_

_'Third oddly enough was Orochimaru a missing-nin who had achieved the title sannin along with his two team-mates, with him were the Uchiha clan and squads of Anbu and ninja from a recently build otogakure who hoped to join Konoha ranks if Orochimaru succeeded and became Roukudaime Hokage'_

_'Strangely the only Uchiha to join the venerable Sandaime was Uchiha Itachi the legendary trump card of the Uchiha clan and Taichou of the Anbu'_

_'And I was caught up in the middle of all this, the last thing I got to see before I blacked out from pain of being peppered with shuriken was a teenager with shoulder length silver hair and a chunin vest hauling me away and out of the gates of Konoha'_

_---_

_'When I awoke I was being carried by the same man who had saved me and it was already late into the evening and to my knowledge the man carried me the entire time only stoping to bandage my perforated body and slipping his shirt over my body and tying it with rope so it would stay up, its massive bagginess did nothing but make me look even smaller then I already was'_

_'over a week passed with him carrying me, barely saying a word or even stopping to rest but when we did I found out much about him and why he saved me'_

_'The first words he said to me was "I'm sorry" and then "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner', he told me that he was a teacher at the academy for ninja passing on important life skills and knowledge to the future generation even though he was barely two years older then those he taught and that he name was Mizuki, he had no last name as he had been cast out from his clan for choosing to teach at the same academy'_

_'He explained why he was sorry, how he had at first thought that I was Kyuubi incarnate but after witnessing the murder of his one true love at the hands of a councilman saw myself in another light, he explained to me about the Kyuubi and why it was inside me and how he felt he had wasted so much of his life forming baseless hate against me'_

_'After explaining all he could to me we made it to a coastal town where he booked passage for me to get across with directions on where to go, he wished me luck on my voyage to a place named prontera and collapsed moments later as the last strength in his body gave way and death took hold'_

_'I cried for hours after that on my voyage, the first person to truly show me kindness and warmth died after realising what he had only just after it slipped from his grip'_

---

-Chapter 01-

Naruto awoke slowly and let the morning sunshine warm him up some more before opening his eyes; he gingerly sat up and with the rigid movements of a stone cold corpse got out of bed cracking joints and bones into position as parts of his body was only now waking up.

Moving to his clear glass window Naruto flung the shutters wide open and breathed in a deep breath of fresh clean air; cool but not overly cold just how he liked it.

He moved over to his dresser pulling out his patched clothing which consisted of a heavily padded shirt and black pants along with a pair of metal bracers to cover his wrists.

His clothes smelled almost rancid having being worn for little over a month when he had managed to steal them from a poor soul who had perished in the sewers after being mobbed by a pack of hungry and very large insects known as thief bugs, his bracers were rusty and tarnished but were serviceable especially considering his utter lack of wealth.

At fourteen years of age Naruto was at best a very poor is somewhat roguishly handsome boy, shorter then the average person as years of living on the streets and in gutters

He had little else of value except his weapon, a spear made of a thick piece of wood topped with the last eight inches of a sword blade that had been thrown away by an angry knight, He had wedged the blade into the shaft of the thick length of wood and secured it into place with a spool of wire and a few rusty nails he had found after rummaging through a cobblers trash bins.

The end result was a usable if incredibly gaudy scythe like spear the fact the blade was deeply curved did little to help the matter

After packing what meagre possessions he had Naruto stealthily climbed down a drainage pipe set just outside his second floor room of the inn he was staying at, the innkeeper was a fairly modest man but Naruto knew he would be thrown in jail if he couldn't pay for the nights rent

His heavy leather and cloth boots impacted with the coble stone ground and he nearly slipped on a patch of unidentifiable muck that was now clinging to his shoe before righting himself and avoiding a very embarrassing and very loud fall

He knew he'd have to move fast if he wanted to get away from the innkeeper or maid that would be up in the next hour wanting to collect the night's fee, in that department even whores had more intelligence then the innkeeper as they knew to demand money first before doing anything

Making his leisurely way out of the alley and around a pile of storage crates Naruto idly adjusted his scythe spear as best as he could so the annoying knot halfway down its length stopped digging into his lower back and barely stopped himself from moving headfirst into the back of a swordsman and took notice of the crowd of people around a sign post

'I wonder what happened' Naruto mused trying to get a better view of what was going on

"Another one that's the third one this week" a mage muttered in a hushed voice that Naruto barely heard only his keen senses picking out what each hushed voice said

"Poor girl and she was only a novice" a merchant spoke in pity

"Why aren't the Knights doings something about this?"

"I'll pray for the Childs soul so it may be at peace"

"Bah I'll take on the damn scum, he'll never match the might of a swordsman" the arrogant swordsman boasted leering over several women in testosterone induced bravado

Naruto stopped listening and pushed forward to the middle of the gathering where there was a posting of a picture of the supposedly deceased girl along with a large notice next to it

Warning to the people of prontera, a dangerous criminal is on the loose targeting females

The city guard advises that people of prontera are to stay indoors at night but rest assured the City watch will bring this criminal to justice.

'Interesting' Naruto thought rubbing his chin

The notice continued to blather on about pointless exploits and useless facts barely a tenth of its entire content being of any use

'Che just like normal the city watch makes promises and in the end nothing gets done until some hero turns up and saves their asses... wait a minute that's it, if I catch this murderer then I'll be able to get somewhere and then those damn fools will want me to join them(1), now how to do this'

'Hmm it says here that the victims have been hacked open on all three accounts by a large weapon that initially pierces before ripping off the flesh, now does it say where the murders took place... ahh there ninth street, fourteenth street and twenty-first street heh doesn't seem to be any particular pattern to the murders I'll just have to check the places out myself'

With that thought in mind Naruto set off to the scene of the crime.

---

Kneeling down Naruto surveyed the alley and gently ran his hand along the surface of the ground, a large mark in the ground that would normally be overlooked as simply wear and tear of the slums alley.

Naruto saw different, it told a story to his strong eyes and he could tell this was where the murderer struck its killing blow; the indent was squarish digging deep and ending in a point that curved inwards slightly.

It wasn't that of a sword or even that of a spear or any other pointed weapon as they had nothing in common with the marks it made in the stone ground.

It was more like a tool then a weapon as the marks made it seem like it was of a low quality metal, possibly used by a tradesman or worker of some sort and for the life of him he couldn't think what.

He could see nothing else of value so he left his mind deep in thought.

---

The second scene held much of the likeness of the first, small pot holes littered the ground, evidence of a relentless attack all of them misses except for a large cleaved open box stained nearly black with blood of the second victim.

Splinters of wood were scattered here and there, more wild strikes that missed and it wasn't hard to guess that the deceased had been running for her life before it led to its bloody conclusion, another deep gouge in the stone a clear indication that it was the same weapon used in the first murder.

"Damn what am I missing" sitting down Naruto grit his teeth and closed his eyes attempting picture how it would have played out.

"The first murder was over quickly suggesting that the victim was surprised or unable to act"

"The second showed that the attacks didn't slow down indicating that the attacker desperately wanted to finish the fight quickly but also had the sense to hound his victim into a corner, but it still doesn't follow any pattern and it still hasn't told me anything gahhh"

Naruto opened his eyes and punched the alley's wall letting all his pent up frustration go in the one solid punch and then started shaking his bruised and hurting fist.

"Damnit that hurt" Muttered Naruto as he walked off.

---

It was getting dark as he had spent the whole day going over clues, there were allot of them as the attacker made no attempt to hide what he was doing but it was all for nothing as no one had witnessed the attack this in itself troubled Naruto as even a trained Assassin from Muroc couldn't just disappear and it lacked the finesse a trained individual would have when it came to the attacks.

'Che its no use worrying and I still need to find a place to rest for the night'

Unfortunately Naruto had already worked through all the available sources of accommodation in prontera and it seemed he would have to find a secluded, somewhat dry area in the sewers.

Despite the dangers of the creatures that dwelled within the muck and disease ridden sewers under Prontera it was still a much better option then sleeping outside in the freezing cold or trying to sleep in an alley as such 'vagrant' acts could land himself in one of Prontera's prison cells (2)

Acts such as loitering were considered 'below' what was expected of a prontera citizen and was punishable with a sentence in prison and seeing as one must have a lawyer to demand an actual defence most were thrown in prison without so much as a trial.

Naruto leaned down next to a manhole cover for the sewer and paused.

"Wait a sec"

'I'm at the third crime scene'

Check, bloody marks in the ground and telltale gouges in the stonework.

'Barely five feet away is one of the service entrances to the sewer, entrances that most either pass right by or don't want to acknowledge'

Check, one of the first things Naruto learnt early in his life was memorise possible escape routes for when he stole from merchants, life was after all harsh for those who had no money, home, job or benefactor

"Well nezumi-Kuso (3) I think I just figured how you done it all murderer-san" muttered Naruto mocking respect in his under voiced tone.

"Che looks like I'm going hunting"

And with that Naruto dropped down the hatch into the sewer.

---

End chapter

(1) - Naruto's taking about the different guilds that because of his poor status and dirty appearance turn him away when he says he wants to join

(2) Trivia- the another word for prison, gaol is commonly misspelt jail and in many American dictionaries it was changed officially to jail as not to cause too large a problem considering the illiterates that take up most of the USA, George Bush included

The proper spelling still remains gaol in both Brittan and Australia.

(3) Nezumi-kuso roughly translates to rat shit

Character profile

Naruto

personality- much like cannon Naruto Ragnarok Naruto had little to no actual schooling so he tends to be rather forward with his mannerisms, living off the streets and sewers has hardened him to the plight of most but takes no particular satisfaction in the suffering of others his good nature has been beaten down from years of needing to put himself before others as he barely manages to scape by from day to day.

Description- blond hair and sky blue eyes that shine brilliantly when light hits them, that is when he's actually clean, he wears whatever most useful or available to him as the saying goes 'beggars can't be choosers'

He has a slight build being shorter then most because of years of malnutrition and lack of a proper diet but is also more solid then almost any other person his age.

Weapon- Naruto's scythe/spear is pretty much made from whatever he could find or take without getting caught and his jimmy job has made it look rather comical if it weren't so gaudy.

Armour- little to none, Naruto's only source of armour is a rusty tarnished pair of iron bracers, Naruto's foremost defence is his agility coupled with his natural monstrous fortitude.

Friends/Contacts- none, due to one reason or another Naruto has never known anyone more then a week as he has out of necessity or habit betrayed anyone foolish enough to show him kindness and is black marked by almost any merchant who could remember what he looked like.


End file.
